Never Let Go
by GermaineNatsuko
Summary: Madara is a fallen angel. He meets Akane, the well-adored princess of the Kingdom of Light. In a world of lies, betrayal and despair, the two teach each other the meaning of love. *For readers who left, I just fixed the formatting! come back hehe*
1. Actual Summary

So, they restricted me to 300 characters for the summary. in case you are wondering, this was supposed to be my actual summary...

 **Madara is a fallen. Previously the Angel Of Salvation, he had succumbed to the darkness of mortals and turned into a dark angel, bearing all the hate and despair in the world. In a desperate attempt to salvage him from darkness, Madara was sent down to Earth to re-learn emotions and feelings.**

 **Fate brought him to Akane, a young princess well adored by her people, advisors and allies for her beauty and intelligence. Yet with the looming war between the kingdoms that were striving to expand their individual power, she finds herself caught up in a mess of political affairs she has ultimately little control over.**

 **The story follows the 2 characters as they met and taught each other the meaning of love, at a time when their lives are no longer what they seemed anymore, and in a world of lies, betrayal and despair.**

 **Warning: Slowburn**

 **Note: This is an original story inspired by Naruto and Legend Of Legendary Heroes, with a fusion of romance, kingdom politics and fantasy themes so you DUN NID TO KNOW NARUTO to understand it. You can just read it like a fiction novel hehe. And also..the first part of the story (Part I) will focus on Madara as Aphaleon, the Angel of Salvation and his celestial family. But that doesnt mean you should skip it hehe..Part 2 will be everything that happened on Earth. So don't be confused when you don't see Madara yet kays~~ give love and patience XD**

And guys, i'm on Wattpad too! Find me Sphinxvi-ir and add my book to your reading list for updates! same book, same tittle:)


	2. Chapter 1-Aphaleon

Aphaleon spread his wings, enjoying the warm glow of the morning sun as he stretched and let himself fall lazily onto the soft grass. Closing his eyes, he heard the soft whispers of the wind and the rustling of the leaves. His water fountain trickled nearby. Aphaleon sighed in contentment. The world was so beautiful to him- at least in Heaven. The Angel Of Salvation rolled over to his back and gazed at the sky- he didn't actually know what to call that piece of endless space above him since he knew that he was already in what the mortals called the 'sky'- but pushed the thought out of his mind and marveled at the blueness of it all. He wondered what rain felt like. It never rained in Heaven. It was the Angel Of Purity who controls the drizzles and storms that sweep over the Earth, cleansing the land of its impurities. It was so comfortable his thoughts started to drift as the lull of sleep gently pulled him into its embrace. Thud! A sharp knock on his head abruptly jolted him awake. His eyes sprang open in alarm. The beautiful face of his sister came into focus, her perfectly arched brows knitted together and her small mouth upturned into a slight frown. Yet so beautiful.. Aphaleon thought.

'Aphaleon!' she vexed, her hands resting on her full hips. 'How many times must I tell you to stop idling in your garden and get yourself ready at the dining hall by 8? Must I personally invite you over every morning? Father is pissed and your brothers-'

'Okay okay I'm sorry, Theliel! Just about to make my way there…' Aphaleon held up his hands in defeat. He didn't want to hear her go on and on about his bad habits and worst still, compare him to his younger siblings.

'That's what you say everyday! Hmph!' she made a deliberate roll of her eyes and wanted to continue chastising him but decided that it would only fall on deaf ears. 'Whatever. You had better get your ass over, NOW.' Extending the full length of her ivory wings, she disappeared quickly into the far distance. Aphaleon sighed and quickly followed suit, mentally cursing the vastness and layout of the palace. Weird that they had to fly from one tower to another. Sure they were angels and all but still! And he remembered the debate about more privacy and what not, but do they really have to build their individual castles so far away from the main tower?

It was not long before he landed gracefully on the porch of the main entrance, his sister already making her way across the hall. His hands automatically went to smooth out his shirt but halted midair. SHITTT! he mentally cursed himself. He had followed Theliel without putting his shirt on. As if on cue, Theliel turned around and grunted in disbelief, pinching the bridge of her pretty nose and wondered how in Heavens did she get such an idiot as her brother. Quickly re-orientating herself, she declared, 'OK you know what? There's really no time for you to go back for your shirt. So you'll just have to go for the meeting half naked.' She didn't wait for his protest, grabbing him by his arm and dragging him into the dining hall, all the while with Aphaleon pleading 'Ohmygod sis are you freaking kidding me? That's so embarrassing you've gotta let me-'

She swung open the gold doors to the dining hall and did a little curtsy. 'Sorry we are late!', flashing her family with a smile so sweet any man would forget her misforgivings.

'Morning si-!' Instantly, the whole hall was filled with roaring laughter. His brothers were laughing so hard, one was falling off his chair while another was literally doubling up. His two younger sisters blushed and giggled, nudging each other discreetly.

'Ooohhh~~~ What a nice outfit you have today, Aphaleon! It's so tight it's totally showing all your contours!' Dayne, the fourth in line, teased. And once more, everyone erupted in laughter. Aphaleon's face turned deep red in embarrassment. He's gonna pay later, that little cheek.

'At least Aphaleon's got something nice to show.' Theliel felt a little sorry for her brother and attempted to shield him from the gibe. 'Dayne, are you even keeping fit?' She hoped she had not gone too far. Dayne was known for his beautiful golden curls, but was also secretly identified as being slightly chubbier than the rest by the lower angels.

'Meh. I don't need a beautiful body coz my face is all I need for the ladies to flock over.' Dayne retorted.

'Are you serious? I can't imagine you being more popular than Rainer when he is so much-'

'I'm not interested in females or the like. I only focus on my job.' Rainer was the most good-looking of the 4 males. But as much as he was handsome, he was also one of few words or emotions, much to the disappointment of his many admirers. He didn't favour interactions, speaking only when the need arises, enough to answer a necessary question but not enough for a conversation. His swooners still chose to see the beautiful side of his character however, loving him more for his apparent depth and mystery, but realistically conceded that he was impossible to get.

'See?! I told you he's gay! I knew it! That day this-'

'Oh Rainer! Could you at least pretend to acknowledge the attention of those love-sick angels. I'm having a massive headache with them pestering me on how to get YOUR attention, and already I have so many requests from below!' Arariel whined in an exaggerated high-pitched tone. Well too bad she was the Angel Of Passion, or what the earthlings fondly call Cupid. Aphaleon remembered how displeased she was when she knew of the humans' impression of her. She was definitely not a child nor a male.

'Urgh.. stop with your whining already! You whine allll day!' exclaimed Remiel, irritated by her sister's constant complains. Rainer gave them both a soft smile. He did have a soft spot for his sisters, at least.

And there they go again. Siblings taking the chance to tease and humiliate one another, with some actively taking sides, others sitting on the fence and a few preferring not to participate at all. It was chaotic.

'Alright! Alright! What's with all this racket? I can't believe this is happening almost everyday, and all of you are already close to 1000 years old! Even my earthlings can do better!' God shouted into the air, knowing that he would be inaudible amidst the din his children were making. Finally, the archangels settled down and after a relatively peaceful breakfast of pancakes with honey and wine, God got down to business.

'Report. Starting from Theliel.'

And so, the archangels gave their daily report on the sections they were leading-how many births, how many deaths, the people whose fates have been altered and for what reason, the balance of nature, atmospheric content, control of natural disasters and so on. The meeting was long considering that Aphaleon had 6 siblings, himself being the second in line.

Theliel was the eldest and most powerful. Despite her grace, gentleness and beauty, she was actually the Angel Of War. They say don't judge a book by its cover and don't judge a person by their appearance. Aphaleon found this saying very wise, for she had fooled many in their occasional battles with the rebelling demons in hell. Splattered with blood, she would sheathe her sword and smooth out her dress, and as she approached the then inexperienced, panting Aphaleon, she had smiled gently and asked if he was coping. Being the eldest and most capable, she also works closely with God to control the population and fates of people, hence her second designation of the Angel Of Fate. For her beauty and power, Aphaleon had always looked up to her in awe and respect.

Going down the hierarchy, they had Rainer, the Angel Of Elements, whose report was always long for he was responsible for keeping the elements of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Lighting in balance. Dayne, to whom Aphaleon vowed to teach a lesson earlier, was the Angel Of Peace. Well, to hell with that. Aphaleon thought. Next was Remiel, the Angel Of Nature. Like Rainer, she often had long (or even longer) reports as she was supposed to balance the forces of nature and the humans were really making her job difficult with their pollution and exhaustion of resources. Sometimes she would be on the verge of tears and Rainer would patiently help with the restoration. Other times, she was so angry she would go on a rampage, activating volcanoes and causing massive earthquakes, landslides and tsunamis, just so she could let the mortals have a taste of Nature's wrath. But mostly, it ended up with her being severely reprimanded by both Theliel and Aphaleon for the unnecessary increase in death toll. So she now reminds herself to be careful with that. Then there was Theo, the Angel Of Purity and finally Arariel, humans' favourite Angel Of Passion. Because Theo's job was relatively simple, God had all the angels involved in ad-hoc and maintenance duties to report to him.

It was Aphaleon's turn to speak. Standing up, he heard muffled giggles and suppressed laughter. With a roll of his eyes, he decided to ignore the mockery, trying his best to concentrate on what he had written. But things are always easier said than done. Although he knew full well that he had a well-toned body, he was starting to feel extremely self-conscious with pairs of eyes burning into him. Not wanting his naked torso to be the subject of uncomfortable scrutiny any longer, he briefly summarized his report-how many souls and how much darkness he had purified. After two hours or so of report and debrief, the archangels were released from the meeting to carry out their duties.

Descending onto his balcony, Aphaleon heaved a sigh of relief, glad that the morning's events were over. As he prepared for his duties, a sudden memory surfaced-that strange moment when he felt an immense, sharp pain at his heart during a purification ritual. But it had only occurred once so far, barely lasting a minute. Shrugging his shoulders, he thought less of it and proceeded to the Gates Of Rebirth.

So in case you got lost along the way…

(F) - Angel of War and Destiny

(M) - Angel of Salvation

(M) - Angel of Elements

(M) - Angel of Peace

(F) - Angel of Nature

(M) - Angel of Purity

(F) - Angel of Passion, our little cupid


	3. Chapter 2- Angels Don't Die They Fall

'The soul shall know only love and kindness. The heart shall forgive and forget. With my light I cleanse the darkness, and to the new light you shall follow.' Aphaleon placed his left palm above the heart of the black soul before him and chanted, his eyes closed. At once, waves of darkness erupted from the being, surging towards his outstretched palm as if under the force of strong suction. It did not take long before the once blackened soul regained its transparency and was permitted access through the Gates. Aphaleon rested and allowed his body time to dispel the cursed darkness he had absorbed. The anguish, pain, anger, hatred and despair that humans experience always saddened him. But what saddened and worried him most was the fact that these negative emotions were snowballing rapidly in people. Not only did he have more purification to take care of, the rituals were getting increasingly strenuous and intense, leaving him weakened and drained each time. Unlike his siblings, Aphaleon did not have the lower angels to assist him in his section for his job used to be simple. People were relatively happy and died with few strong emotions. He could have easily purified tens of souls in a row without difficulty. However, it now seemed to him that hatred and despair was spreading into the hearts of people, darkening their souls like never before. Aphaleon had expressed his concerns in one of their morning meetings, but the other archangels had assured him that it would improve once they had restored the imbalances on their sides, albeit with a hint of contempt for human nature. Afterall, they said, humans had souls that were easily tainted to start with. Aphaleon thought about the difficulties and frustrations that his siblings had to deal with, and decided that his problem may really be nothing at all as compared to theirs.

The shrill ring of a bell sounded, echoing down the halls of the Passage. Aphaleon looked up. It was the signal for yet another purification ritual. He prepared to stand when suddenly, he felt that sharp pain in his heart. Again. He stumbled forward, one hand clutching his chest and the other instinctively finding support from a nearby pillar.

'Urgh!' he exclaimed through gritted teeth. His grips tightened as he tried to inhale short, sharp breaths, wishing for the pain to subside. Then as suddenly as it occurred, the pain vanished.

'What-.. The-..' Aphaleon panted, still trying to regain his breath. The episode had lasted way longer than the previous one and Aphaleon was more shocked than afraid. He had heard of heart attacks in the mortals but, no way, he's an angel- and an archangel at that. Angels don't die… do they? Just then, the black soul approached and Aphaleon took up position for the ritual.

The day stretched on. Aphaleon had perhaps purified 5 souls and was now working on the sixth, mentally reminding himself that it was perhaps time to propose the recruitment of more angels to his section. Things were getting really tough here. Already, Aphaleon was breaking down in sweat but as the Angel Of Salvation, he had to see his duties through, at least till the end of the day. It was then the same sharp pain erupted within him. This time, it had started surprisingly mild. Steadying his breath, Aphaleon reassured and told himself not to panic, for he was in the mist of a purification that cannot be withdrawn midway. And yet, the pain quickly intensified and his breath turned into short, rapid hiccups. He felt thousands of needles piercing through his heart, his chest burning as if on fire.

'Hurgh-' Aphaleon struggled to breathe, literally choking on air. Clawing at his chest, he crumpled to the floor. But the purification was still in process and as more darkness poured into him, the more agonizing it became. And then it dawned on him. It's the darkness. It's moving in too quickly and in such great amounts I can't dispel it in time. My body can't- Another surge of pain swept through him.

'AAARRGGHH!' Aphaleon roared. He rolled over, banging his fistonto the ground. It was excruciating. Throughout his comfortable life, he had not experienced pain like this before. As he lay gasping on the marble floor, his wings started to transform. Black diffused from his shoulder blades, spreading rapidly throughout the span of his wings and staining his soft feathers a glossy black. His red hair turned raven and his eyes began to cry blood.

'Help me.. Somebody…'he stretched out his arm in a desperate attempt to claw at thin air. Then, the purification process was completed. The purified soul snapped out of its trance and looked around in wonder and curiosity before noticing the struggling being at its feet. It couldn't comprehend the situation at all. And as it continued to stare at he convulsing angel, the latter suddenly stopped moving. Cautiously, the enlightened soul approached the still entity before him, both hoping to satisfy its curiosity but also not wanting to endanger itself. It had only knelt down to examine the angel when Aphaleon woke and lunged. With a swift motion, the angel easily beheaded the poor soul and devoured it like a famished beast, his eyes ablazed with dark flames, his forehead scarred with the marks of a fallen.


	4. Chapter 3- Realization

The next morning, Aphaleon did not turn up for their morning meeting. Sighing in exasperated defeat, Theliel made her way to his castle for the millionth time.

'APHALEON!' she called for him upon landing on his front porch. 'Hurry up! And remember to wear a shirt!' Her calls bounced and echoed through the empty hall but brought no reply. Don't tell me he's still in bed.. Urgh.. he'll be the death of me! Theliel stormed into his castle and flung open the door to his sleeping quarters.

'APHALEON! YOU ARE SO DE-' she stopped short at the sight of his empty bed. Its covers were folded neatly at the rear and its sheets smooth. Huh? Where is he? She hurried into his favourite garden and circled around it twice. Still no sign of her brother. Theliel was puzzled and racked her brains for possible alternatives. As she gazed at his rose bush thinking, a sudden thought flashed across her mind. Wait… Aphaleon NEVER makes his bed, and the housekeeping angels don't come in until the commencement of their meeting. That means… With a small cry, she soared into the clouds. Aphaleon had not returned for the night.

She barged into the dining hall, breathless not because of poor stamina but panic for her beloved brother's disappearance.

'Father! Aphale…Aph…'

'Oh Theliel! What happened? It's okay, catch your breathe first, dear.' God gestured calmly, implying for her to relax.

'Where's our dear brother? Didn't he come with you?' someone asked.

'Did he fall sick?' another enquired, voice laced with concern.

'Yah I mean, look at the time. Later than ever.'

Theliel drew in a deep breathe, and relayed the news to her family.

'Are you sure he's not dozing off somewhere or something?' Remiel suggested, still rather relaxed about the whole thing.

'Or maybe he's angry at us for teasing him yesterday and didn't want to come' Dayne thought aloud.

'But it was amusing…' Arariel voiced, now a little guilty of her childish behaviour that morning.

God clapped his palms for attention. 'Okay well, the meeting still has to go on. Let's just quickly finish up and we'll discuss about this later.'

'But Father! Aphaleon may be in danger as we speak! Don't you think we should look for him now?' Theliel was getting hysterical. She thought her family wasn't really grasping the gravity of the situation. Her beloved brother! She couldn't stand the thought of him meeting any danger or adversity. Not even the slightest bit. He could have been suffering since last night. Wild thoughts raced through her mind. He could have been attacked by some rebel demons and dragged into hell. He could have been lured down to Earth by a powerful sprite. He could be waiting for rescue as he lay nursing his wound in some god-forsaken place.

'Theliel you should relax, yo. Aphaleon will be fine. For all you know, he may be on his way now'

'From where?!' Theliel almost screamed.

'Stop being so paranoid. Sometimes I'm jealous of the favouritism you show him. Makes me think we don't exist enough,' Dayne piped and both Remiel and Arariel nodded their heads in agreement. Rainer and Theo looked on, unsure of what to say.

He could have been.. SHIT! Theliel thought of his responsibilities. The Angel Of Salvation… SHIT!

Without any care for orders, she grabbed her sword and fled to the Gates Of Rebirth, leaving a strong gust of wind in her wake.

Her siblings were taken aback by her behaviour. They had not seen her flustered and out of control before, even when she was circled and outnumbered by her enemies. God grew a little irritated. He had many things on his agenda and already this meeting was eating up his precious time. He didn't mean that he didn't care about Aphaleon, but just thought that Aphaleon was strong enough to fend for himself.

'Father, let me accompany Theliel. She is not in her right state of mind now and I worry for her safety.' Rainer stood up and bowed to God in respect, seeking for his permission.

'Remiel, do take over my report today. Here, this is my summary,' he handed Remiel a thick scroll and smiled apologetically. Remiel wanted to protest but the thought of him helping her when she needed it held her back.

'Alright…' she muttered.

Theo, who was silent most of the time, threw Rainer a small crystal.

'If you need help, just throw it into the air. A lightning which only I can sense will signal your position to us.'

Rainer expressed his thanks and disappeared down the hall.

Theliel had glided through the sky so quickly she left a trail of parting clouds, making it easy for Rainer to follow. Being a male, out-flying Theliel was no feat. With strong beats of his powerful wings, he caught up with her in no time.

'Theliel! Theliel can you slow down?!'

Theliel looked over her shoulder to see Rainer speeding towards her with outstretched wings.

'I know where you are heading to and I'm coming with you!' Theliel halted to a stop and hovered. The perceived cold angel had actually spoken two sentences on his own accord. Together, they made their way to the Gates, Theliel praying that her suspicions would turn out wrong.

But as they neared the Promised Gardens where the Gates resided, the air grew heavy and sickeningly pungent. Theliel froze. This can't be happening. I must be overthinking. Beside her, Rainer cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. By the time they descended onto the Garden, the air was so stagnant and pungent that the archangels had to fight their urge to gag. The once vibrant flowers had withered and the water became a murky brown. The place had lost its magnificence and splendour, and even the clouds strayed afar. By then, Theliel understood she could avoid the truth no further. She knew. She knew what had happened to her brother.

But it had only been a day, right? Aphaleon may not be too gone yet. Theliel held onto this last strand of hope as she and Rainer approached the Gates. Yet, what she saw made her heart ache-her beautiful brother now shrouded in darkness, jaw caked with blood as he feasted on the souls that came for salvation.

Theliel could not tear her eyes away him as she stared at his eyes, his hair, his wings and worst of all, that cursed mark on his forehead. Rainer gasped in surprise. His brother had fallen.


	5. Chapter 4- Light & Dark

Both Theliel and Rainer took a calculated step backward. They didn't really know how to react just yet. Suddenly, as though just sensing the arrival of the two, the dark angel looked up from his meal and took an immediate interest in them. Darkness seeped from him, smokes of black wisping around his body like a protective cloak. His powerful wings beat twice, sending waves of invisible force across the hall. Theliel's vision blurred with tears. Despite his transformation, she could still see Aphaleon within. His facial features and body physique had remained, painfully reminding her who he originally was. Then, deciding that the waiting game was over, the dark angel advanced. Theliel stood unmoving as her brother turned on her, too distressed to react.

'Theliel!' Rainer shouted for his sister's attention as he instinctively countered the darkling's sword of black mist with his shield. Quickly, he summoned his holy sword and fought back, confident with his fine swordsmanship. The two angels engaged in a fierce battle of the swords, their clashes ringing in the air. Interesting. Time to up the game. The dark angel smirked and shot rapid bolts of purple lighting at his new target, eager to see the proud angel stumble. Yet Rainer simply deflected his attacks with lightning of his own, not a trace of surprise or strain in him. Afterall, he was the Angel Of Elements. Did Aphaleon forget who he was fighting with? The dark angel frowned and sighed, disappointed with the dullness of their fight. His attention turned to the other angel who was still hopelessly transfixed. I'll go for you next.

He sped towards Rainer, feigned attack and dodged his counter-move easily, smoothly flying past the surprised angel as he accelerated towards Theliel.

DIE! He raised his sword, ready to slice across her neck when he got near enough.

'Aphaleon! It's me, Theliel! Theliel!' she screamed at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. She refused to defend nor attack in her naive belief that her brother would react to her voice.

'THELIEL!' Rainer sped towards her, putting all his will into reaching her in time. How can she be so stupid!

The dark angel reached her first, but as he brought his sword down, he jerked back, dropping his weapon as if stung by it.

'Urgh! Theli-What am I-AAAHHH!' The darkling stumbled backward, clutching his head. But it only happened for a split moment before his dark form took over, his eyes now more ablazed than before, the black wisps growing in volume. He snarled and was about to advance towards Theliel when Rainer crashed into him, driving two swords through the thick of his wings and pinning him to a wall behind. Aphaleon screamed in agony.

'Rainer! Rainer, stop! Don't hurt him!' Theliel pleaded.

She saw. Just now, as Aphaleon was about to deliver the death blow. She saw, just for that one moment, a flicker of recognition in his eyes and the confused, sad expression he wore.

Rainer did not heed his sister's pleas and summoned his scythe. No.. No.. The scythe.. Are you planning to exorcise your own brother?! Rainer brought the scythe down with all his might but yelped in pain as it was roughly deflected out of his grasp. Theliel. He turned to see his sister in a golden hue, her wings outstretched and her face determined. She had erected an invisible shield around Aphaleon. Sis… Rainer had mixed feelings of confusion, hurt and empathy. The golden hue meant that she was unleashing her full power. She rarely does that. She didn't even use it when her life was at stake earlier.

'Don't. Hurt. Him.' Theliel warned.

Meanwhile, the dark angel took this chance to strike. Tearing himself painfully from the swords that trapped him, he lunged forward with a cry, slicing Rainer across his open torso and impaling Theliel through her chest. Both angels fell to the ground, blood rapidly pooling around their bodies and slithering along the smooth marble floor. 'Theliel…' Rainer turned and saw his sister lying motionless on the ground, her golden hue gone. The dark being stumbled around, groaning and coughing up blood. The pain was excruciating. The pain of tearing his wings off his shoulder blades. Damn it. Wings were most sensitive to pain. He looked over to his shoulder and saw the remains- one wing totally gone from the seams and another hanging limply on his left. Hastily, the one-winged angel made his escape as Rainer reached for Theo's crystal and threw it with his last strength.

The moment the rest of the family reached the scene, they gasped in horror at the violence and bloodshed. The Promised Garden was in a mess-fallen pillars, abandoned weapons, pools of blood and worst of all, Theliel and Rainer lying unconscious on the ground. Their attention turned to the detached wing still pinned to the wall, is feathers soft and silky yet black as night. They knew, at once, what had became of their brother.


	6. Chapter 5- Sentence

Theliel woke up in cold sweat. That day's events had replayed countless times in her dreams. Her eyes sprang open and she sat up abruptly. 'Ouch!' she gasped in pain, and fell back onto the bed, her hand clutching her wound. It took a while before she registered her surroundings. She was back in her own room, windows flung wide to admit the warm rays of the Sun. Theliel took a deep breath, smiling at the sweet scent of flowers that filled the air. Her wound had been cleaned and carefully bandaged. Miracle I survived. But because her chest wound was rather deep, it made her movements extremely painful and difficult.

Knock Knock.. The door opened slightly and Arariel peeped in.

'You're finally awake!' Arariel squealed and hugged her sister tightly.

'Ouch! Ouch! Gentle, Arariel! You're hurting me,' Theliel half-laughed, half-cried.

'You've been sleeping for a full week!'

'THAT long?!' Theliel exclaimed and then quickly thought of Aphaleon again.

'Aphaleon! How about him? Where is he now? Was he badly hurt? Did you all do anything to him?' Theliel asked, her heart seized with fear. Arariel looked at her sister with sad eyes.

Please don't tell me I've lost my baby brother. The thought of her own powerlessness in helping her brother grieved her. He was suffering so much, and could even have been exorcised by now, and here she was sleeping, never having a chance to help or say a proper goodbye. The last thing she did was to drag him into the dining hall half naked.

'When we arrived at the Gardens, he had already fled, but he could not travel far with his injuries and so we easily caught him. Father had sentenced him to isolation in the Rings Of Fire…'

'WHAT? That's so cruel. Aphaleon is no sinner! How can he banish him to hell?'

'Theliel, listen to me. Aphaleon is not the Aphaleon we know anymore. He attacks anyone and anything that approaches him. He doesn't recognize any of us anymore. He has become Hate itself.' She paused, waiting for a response from Theliel.

'Father had originally intended to exorcise him. But Rainer pleaded for you.'

Theliel's eyes widened and then grew gentle. 'Rainer, he…'

'He knew you would be bereaved. And actually Theliel… we sort of understood how you felt. Back then when Father passed the exorcism sentence, our heart sank. And that was when we realized that we treasure our brother after all, and considering how close you two were, you mush have felt so much worse..' Arariel squeezed Theliel's hand.

'What are you talking about? Of course all of you love your brother. No one doubted it.' she embraced Arariel, heartened to know that her siblings had not given up on Aphaleon either. Arariel hugged back, wanting to give Theliel the emotional support she needed. The two made small talk for a while before Arariel left to inform the rest about Theliel's improvement in condition.

'Arariel! Help me send my thanks to Rainer!'

'Sure thing!' she promised as she closed the door.


	7. Chapter 6-Rings Of Fire

As soon as Theliel could move, she paid Rainer a visit, then made her way to the Rings Of Fire. She needed to see Aphaleon for herself. The Rings were in the deepest level of hell, deep in the abyss of molten lava and raging fire. As she progressed deeper, her skin singed with heat and the pressure became suffocating. She had only neared the level where Aphaleon was held when a huge wave of heat hit her. Beyond the lava, she saw Aphaleon, his wrists and ankles chained against a rock wall, his head drooping low. Theliel looked around. He was suspended above a circular rock amidst the sea of lava. She flew towards him, avoiding the bubbles of lava as they boiled, her heart aching for her brother. She never thought this day would come. Hovering just in front of him, she noticed his bleeding wrists and ankles, most probably caused by the tight chains that cut into his skin with the slightest movement or resistance. She was so fixated on his pitiful state that she didn't notice the black wisps that were threatening to envelop and devour her. Suddenly, Aphaleon screamed in pain as sharp spikes pierced his back, his black wisps disappearing in an instant. Theliel took a step back in surprise. "What happened?" And then she saw the thick spikes moving back into the wall, and recognized it as one of the restraint system that reacts to magic or power. Aphaleon growled and looked up at his sister, his eyes filled with pain and hatred. Blood tricked down his back, dripping continuously onto the rock underneath. Theliel now understood the significance of the red-coloured rock. It wasn't lava that made it red. It was Aphaleon's blood that had stained it. And by the looks of it and the way he was enduring the pain, this wasn't the first time he got spiked. In fact, as she peered deeper into his eyes searching for a sign of recognition, she saw hatred and defiance. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Why did this have to happen? If only we had taken your words seriously… you won't have to suffer..

Her eyes travelled across his body, darting from one open wound to another as she took in the scars of his torment. Aphaleon stared back at his sister, gasping from the pain that was inflicted on him. He tried to move, grunting as the metal chains slit his skin.

Don't worry, Aphaleon. I'll find a way. Just you wait. I'm going to get you back. Even if it means suffering in your place, I'll do it. And NO ONE is stopping me, I promise.

Theliel could hold back her tears no more.

With one last lingering look at her brother, she turned and left, her shattered heart vowing to put an end to his ordeal.

At the Library, Theliel rummaged through the celestial archives, fervently looking for a way to revert a fallen angel. Thump! She closed the hundredth book, desperation creeping into her.

"Can't be.. There must be a way..I have to keep looking. Aphaleon's fate is in my hands..  
She gave herself a sarcastic laugh. How ironic. The Angel Of War and Fate. The mortals all pray to her, the one who controls and manipulates the strings of fate. So powerful, and yet powerless to change the destiny of her own brother….

For a full week, Theliel committed herself to her research, locking herself in the library and only emerging for the morning meeting and one or two hours of sloppy work. Often, she wanted to just bury herself in her knees and cry at the hopelessness of it all. Her family gave her sad smiles and pitiful looks, knowing that her effort would be futile but didn't bear to break her heart. Sometimes, one or two would imply the need for her to give up and move on. She had so much more duties to fulfil. It would be senseless and irresponsible for her to neglect them for Aphaleon. To them, it was obvious that it was not worthwhile to sacrifice a whole forest for a tree. Aphaleon was undeniably gone and Theliel should focus on alleviating the sufferings on Earth instead. However, still sensitive of her feelings, they would usually come to an abrupt stop before mentioning Aphaleon's name, leaving up to Theliel to fill in the gap. In response, Theliel would throw a fit, snapping at her siblings who dared to convince her out of the pursuit. Sometimes, as she browsed through the pages, memories of the two of them came flowing back. Choking on tears, she would reminisce about those happy moments.

If only we listened.. if only..

But reminiscing the past would not bring him back.


	8. Chapter 7- New Hope

It was her 7th day in the Library when Theliel found an old book of records, heavily dog-eared and yellowing at its pages. She blew off a thick layer of dust and patted the covers, revealing the tittle embroided in gold. " A Record Of Heaven-God And Angels " She carefully turned the cover. The book was so old it was already crumbling and falling apart, the pages crackling with each turn. She saw a portrait of her family with everyone sketched ever so elegantly and majestically. She did not know who the artist was, nor did she remember posing for it. Throughout the book, there were detailed records and descriptions of each of them- from the time they were little angels to the mature archangels they have become. For once, she smiled as she flipped through the pages. And then it dawned on her. This was a magic book, one that will automatically update itself with the events in Heaven. A thought struck her. Frantically, she turned to the last page and sure enough, a sketch of Aphaleon in The Rings Of Fire stared back at her. Below the sketch was a caption ' The First Fallen', with the adjacent page describing the week's events- how Aphaleon fell and the fight in the Promised Gardens. Fingers trembling with anticipation, she turned to the next page, her hopes raised once more. She just needed one sentence, no- maybe even a word, that can give her a clue on how to revert her brother. And this book, with its attention to details and events, seemed promising.

Empty. The blank page stared back at her in mockery. She flipped over to the next page. And the next. But there were only pages of empty spaces awaiting to be filled with new information. Her heart sank and she let out a stifled sob. That's it? So the fall of her brother was worth only two pages? And the book was not going to tell her how to save him? She looked at the sketch once more, willing the picture to tell her more. She traced the lines with her finger, taking the moment to remember that simple game she used to entertain Aphaleon with when they were younger. They would make out shapes from almost everything -from the clouds to random doodles on paper, and weave a story with the things that they saw. I see a crown, fangs, a claw… Theliel subconsciously processed the sketch of angry flames. She was about to close the worthless book in frustration and resignation when an odd string of symbols caught her eye. They did not correspond to any of the thousand languages she knew, and judging by the looks of it, Theliel guessed that it was one of the ancient languages she was too lazy to learn. The symbols were so indigenously blended into the artistic strokes of the paintbrush that no one would notice the hidden message amidst the picture it was meant to portray. Theliel banged the book on the table and scrutinized the fire around Aphaleon closely, intently making out the symbols. Grabbing a piece of paper and a nearby feather-pen, she copied the symbols carefully, excitement building within her. Suddenly, everything seemed clear to her. She now understood why her past research was futile, why they kept saying that there was no way, why they had asked her to give it up. It was not that there was no way, but Aphaleon was the first to fall. It was the first time an archangel had fell. How can the books tell, and how would the others know, of a solution to a problem that had never existed?

Aphaleon… almost there… just hang in there a little longer…

It took Theliel a few more hours to identify the precise language by corresponding the symbols against the few possibilities she suspected. Finally, as she painstakingly translated each letter, the decoded message read 'One who has fallen may not remain the same for eternity. A fallen may rise again, albeit with a million-fold sacrifices and difficulty, for love is something that is hard to understand.'

She read and re-read the message, her vision becoming blur from tears of joy. Her hand quivered with happiness as she gripped the paper so tightly it was crumpling under the pressure. I did it.. I DID IT! She let out a celebratory squeal. Abandoning the books in their untidy mess, she hurried to see her father.

'FATHER! I FOUND A WAY TO SAVE APHALEON!' Theliel screamed as she flew straight into his working chambers, not bothering to land or ask for permission to enter. And as God listened to her babble, he sounded the horn for an emergency meeting.

Her four siblings gathered promptly, wondering what the crisis was. It was rare for their father to call for such meetings in the middle of the night. The last time he did it was when the demons broke through the barrier separating the living from the afterlife. Luckily for them, God had considered that possibility during the erection of the barrier and had it located deep within the cold mountains. It had bought the angels time to fight and drive the demons back into their hell-hole before significant damage could be done. Again, Theliel went into a lengthy recount of her research, stopping a few times to catch her breath.

'And so, I decoded the message!'

'One who has fallen may not remain the same for eternity. A fallen may rise again, albeit with a million-fold sacrifices and difficulty, for love is something that is hard to understand.' they read in unison.

'Okay…? But how is that going to help? He has already been taken over by darkness and we can't even approach him without him lashing out,' Remiel asked, confused.

'So… with his current state, it's quite impossible to gain access to him both physically and emotionally. How are we going to teach him about emotions and love?' someone added.

'Can he even learn it in the first place? I mean, sure we can try to teach him with him attacking and going berserk at us and all. But, it won't get in here…' Dayne expressed, tapping his head with a finger.

Theliel's eyebrow twitched. Yeah… I hadn't thought of that. I must be a genius.

God smiled and sighed.

'Now now children. There are simple ways of doing things. If you think about it, Aphaleon was consumed by the darkness of mortals'

'Yah…?'

'If hate, despair, anger, sorrow and vengeance were born there, don't you think love, happiness, courage, faith and hope will also reside there?'

'So you're saying …' the angels trailed off and looked at one another with new found comprehension.

'Aphaleon will have to start from scratch. As a human.'


	9. Chapter 8-The Boy

The boy awoke with a start. For some reason, he froze when he heard the unfamiliar sounds of the night. Confusion seeped in. What-Where-Who-

He grew dizzy from the countless questions that bombarded him. Scrambling to his feet, he surveyed his surroundings, taking in the vast open field that seemed to stretch forever. Out of the blue, something hard came crashing down on his head. As he fell to the ground, a few pair of hands roughly patted him down, feeling for valuables he might carry.

'Geez… this guy has practically nothing!' a voice exclaimed.

'Aw man! Then how are we supposed to pay back the money we owe?'

'Dammit!' another cursed, kicking the bleeding boy in frustration. The boy curled up in pain. He did not understood anything at all- how he ended up in this situation and all.

'Why not sell his organs! That's bound to get us lots of cash!'a new voice suggested. The boy wondered exactly how many of them there were.

'Huh? But… that's really dirty money. We-'

'As if what we are doing now is not dirty enough!'

'But…but we will have to kill him for that! It's murder!'

'Oh shut up! If you don't want to do it, just get lost and find your OWN way to pay for YOUR share!' The boy recognized this voice as the one who had kicked him.

'I…I have a family to consider. I can't just commit a crime. What if we get caught?'

'Damn you! We all have families and the disappearance of this lost, dirty child will not make any difference to the world!'

'Demo…'

'They've warned us,' someone said in a menacing tone, 'that if we don't pay up in three days, they'll come after our families. And I'm sure you know what they're capable of…'

'SO, don't be such a fucking hypocrite! YOU choose. Right now. YOUR family, or this boy!'

There was a moment of silence as the man tried to reach an answer. Try as he might, he just could not convince himself of the rightness of this murder. The boy looked around 18, the same age as his son…

The boy looked up at them with pleading eyes, tears streaming down his face. He wondered why people could be so cruel to one another. Sure, he didn't understand a thing. He didn't know who he was, where he came from, why he was here… But he did know that he didn't want to die.

'Urgh!' someone pushed the man out of his way.

'Get lost you pathetic piece of shit! We'll do it while you can just stand there and watch!' he bellowed, taking out his pocket knife. His comrades immediately pinned the struggling boy down. The boy's eyes widened in fear at the blade that glinted in the moonlight.

'LLIIEE! TASKETE! DAREKA! TASKET - AAAH!' the boy's desperate screams for help turned into that of pain as the man plunged his knife deep into his chest. Blood poured out of the wound and his vision turned white. Every gasp of air brought stinging pain to his chest.

'Slice his throat, bro. It'll be easier. Neater and faster. Do you even know how to kill properly WTF.'

No… Not again.. Why didn't you guys finish me in one blow just now…

He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for that cool blade to slide mercilessly across his throat. He didn't dare to breathe.

But it never came. Just as he thought he was going to die, he heard surprised grunts as the people holding him down suddenly released their grips.

'What the-'

'Who-'

The boy slowly opened his eyes as far as he could. His murderers barely had time to register the situation nor react to it when they were swiftly cut down by men in black outfits, the lower half of their faces masked with black cloths. It was all over in an instant. One of them knelt down next to him, inspecting his wounds. The boy winced in pain as the man moved his arm aside to look at his chest. Taking off his mask, the man started shouted orders to the rest, and it was then the boy realized the man was in fact a woman.

'Hurry, he's losing too much blood!'

She turned back to face him.

'Don't worry, son. We'll save you. Hang in there, okay?' she assured him in a gentle voice that was unfitting to what she was doing a few moments earlier. The boy was surprised in her change of character. Just a few seconds ago, she had appeared as what the boy thought to be a ruthless killer.

'What's your name?' she tried to keep him conscious by talking to him. He looked at her in daze and confusion. He searched through his memory for an answer to that simple question but found none. In fact, there was nothing in his memory in the first place. It was blank. Nothing.

'I don't …know…' he replied, his vision getting blurrier.

'Hm..? Hey, stay with me honey…'

And that was the last thing he heard as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 9- Who Am I?

_**The boy's POV**_

'Gome, I don't remember,'

'Where are you from?'

'Wakaranai…'

'How old are you?'

A shake of the head.

I was getting embarrassed by my inability to answer the questions. The people around me sighed in exasperation. They were all of different ages. Some as young as four or five, hiding behind the grown-ups as they gaped at me in curiosity and wonder. A few were around the same age as me, or so I was told. The boys -two to be exact- were eager and excited to know more about me while the girl was shy, blushing everytime we made eye contact. The rest were adults, the youngest in his 20s and the oldest o his 60s.

'Hm..How are we supposed to help you if you don't even know yourself?'

'Go-Gomenasai..' I whispered.

Soft murmurs and shushed whispers spread through the crowd as I looked down at my feet uneasily.

'Nah..does it matter?' One of the boys of my age approached me. He had ginger hair and wore a loose green Yukata. My eyes travelled to the huge band-aid on his right cheek.

'You don't have to go back to your past if you can't remember it. You can always live and build a new future here, with us! Ne, mina-san?' he turned around and flung his arms wide, addressing the crowd. He turned back, hands on his hips and flashed me a bright smile. 'Don't you think so?'

And then 'ITE!' he rubbed his head where one of the adults had smacked.

'Be more sensitive, child. You don't know how hard it is for him, suffering from amnesia. And who are you to make decisions, young man?'

The boy stuck out his tongue and pouted.

'Anyway,' he continued, dismissing the negative reaction he didn't expect, 'I'm Hide!' he grinned broadly and held out his hand enthusiastically.

'Erm.. Hi…' I was taken aback by his friendliness and warmth.

'And this is Gin! He's my best friend. Say hi, Gin!' he pulled the other boy by his elbow. My attention turned to his unique greyish-white hair.

'Ouch! Tsk. You don't have to tell me what to do, de.' Gin complained as he jerked his own arm away and arranged his dishevelled blue Yukata.

'HI THERE! I'm Gin! Nice to meet you!'

Somehow, their energy and vibrancy rubbed of me and I piped 'Nice to meet yo two as well!', happy to be accepted so quickly. They were so friendly it felt more like a reunion of long lost brother.

'Hey, I just found a cave nearby yesterday. Wanna explore it together?' Hide rubbed his palms together, eyes shining with excitement.

'Erm.. I..' I considered the state I was in. I had just woken up the day before, my wounds taken care of by the chief's wife. I still had to wear the bandages around my head and across my chest. But although I could now move around without much pain, I don't think I was fit enough for an exploration.

'Ite!' another smack on Hide's head.

'Are you stupid? He has just recovered, Baka!' This time it was Gin who had hit him, much to the amusement of the crowd.

'Of course not! But with you guys hitting my head and killing my brain cells everyday, I'm bound to get stupid soon enough!' Hide retorted.

'Really? I thought you were already born stupid.'

The crowd erupted in laughter and I joined in, envious of their close relationship. The girl looked on anxiously, seeming to be on the verge of frantic.

'Oh no.. OK guys, please don't fight,'

I took the opportunity to look at her. She was pretty and dainty, her large dark eyes complementing the brown Yukata she wore. Her chocolate hair was tied up in a messy bun, a few loose strands framing her face. But I found it odd because Hide and Gin were obviously having a friendly bicker, not fighting. And looking at the laughing faces of the rest, I also found it hard to believe, that these people, with their kindness and warmth, were the same group of deadly men in black who rescued me that night.

'Ding Ding! Breakfast's ready!' The chief's wife called out. I remembered her name. Michiko. She had asked me to call her by her name, and do away with the polite 'Lady-sama'.

'Makes it feel so formal, and distant,' she explained. Her husband, the chief, was Kaede and everyone here called him 'Kaede-sama'.

After a hearty breakfast of bread and soup, with Hide getting into trouble for pranking one of the adults and Gin chasing after him, the group quickly cleaned up and dispersed for their activities.

As everyone hurried to prepare for the day, a sudden thought intrigued me. Michiko had told me that they were a band of travelers. They were always on the move, travelling from one place to another for work, explaining for the tents, wood and blankets that they carried.

'So, there's no real place we call home. We live by the day, and stock up on necessities when we cross a town.' she had said. Yet, they seemed to be living quite comfortably, although I don't actually see them working, like preforming or constructing, or anything of the like. And what of that night? The way they killed so skillfully… and the need for them to hide their identity… Could they be-

'We're going to be punished for being late again! Hurry up, will you!'

I turned sharply to see who was talking but only saw people hustling about in different directions. Some disappeared into the forest while others made for the caves. But it still seemed rather organized. They all looked like they knew where they were headed. Come to think of it.. I looked around, searching for familiar faces. Where did Hide and Gin go? Or even that girl?

'Hey.. what are you doing here? You should go in and rest…' I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to the touch.

'Oh hi Michiko! Don't worry, I'm feeling fine. But where is everyone else going?' I burst, curiosity getting the better of me.

'Hm..?' she seemed surprised by my sudden interest, and then her eyes grew soft.

'I guess it's time. But by now, you should have already figured it out?'

I gave her an innocent looked and feigned ignorance. Although I could live thanks to them, I decided that I should watch my words and behaviour if I didn't want to be seen as a potential threat.

'Anyway, do come in first. The morning is getting chilly. You don't want to catch a cold. It is perhaps time for you to decide.'

Decide what?

I followed Michiko into the tent, brimming with heightened curiosity and anticipation. I wanted to know who they were and what they did, and why they had saved me. I knew that the odds were slim but maybe, just maybe, their reason for helping me could be linked to my past? Maybe the leaders knew full well of my identity? I mean, why were they there in the first place, in the dead of the night at the deserted place? Could they have been hired to find me? Or kill me… No.. they saved me, and they had plenty of chances to finish the job.. Maybe I was a runaway child of some rich merchant or someone important then.. My thoughts raced and my heart pounded with each wild thought. I wanted answers. I wanted answers to everything that has happened to me. Nothing makes sense! But as I searched through myself, I realized that my frustrations mostly boiled down to one thing. Wanting to know more about my saviors were perhaps just plain curiosity, the kind where you want to open that closed door you were forbidden to open, the kind when you pry into the secrets of others. Because in the end, the question that I desperately craved answers for…

was that of my own identity.


	11. Chapter 10- I'll Do It

_**The boy's POV**_

Kaede sat cross-legged on a futon cushion, his dominating aura radiating throughout the tent. Michiko beckoned for me to sit on the tatami mat opposite while she settled herself beside him. The tent was a bit different from the rest in that it was more spacious and airy, which allowed the accommodation of an assortment of weapons and chests of scrolls. I caught sight of one of the scrolls that had rolled open, instantly making sense of the list of names, some already crossed out. I shirked at the thought. These people were really… A giant paper map hung on one side of the tent, annotated with red crosses, arrows and circles that reflected the considerable thought and effort that have gone into them. I looked around nervously, my eyes darting from one weapon to another. I felt as though I had entered the domain of a war general. Swords, katanas, kunais, shurikens, daggers, nunchaku, smoke bombs, needles, powder and a bottle of poison (?)- I didn't know what that dark liquid was but it looked suspicious. A set of bow and arrows that perched proudly on a black wooden stand caught my attention and I found myself actually gazing at it, my initial fear and anxiety pushed to the back of my mind. It was nothing flashy, really. No exquisite engravings or gold coating. Just a plain equipment. Yet I adored its elegance and simplicity. The way it was placed amongst the duller weapons easily made it the centrepiece, and-

'Er hum,' Kaede cleared his throat, bringing my attention back to their presence. My face heated up with embarrassment at my apparent rudeness and disregard towards them.

'S-Sorry,' I stammered. I expected the creases on the forehead of the solemn man to deepen but instead he broke into laughter, his small eyes twinkling with amusement.

'Why the nervousness, boy? We're not going to eat you up! Michiko, what did you tell him?' I was surprised at his response.

'Come, come! Have a drink. The morning is unusually cold these days,' he offered, pouring me a cup of hot green tea from a ceramic pot. I received the cup gratefully, taking small sips to avoid burning my tongue. He made small talk, about the speciality of the tea and the bizarre weather, occasionally cracking awkward jokes to which I laughed in politeness.

'And I see you're interested in the bow and arrow?' he inclined his head towards the set of weapons I was admiring earlier. I nodded my head meekly, and he proceeded to tell me of its ling history of owners. Gradually, I realized that the chief was not as intimidating and unapproachable as I thought. I fact, he was just as friendly, warm and amiable as the rest. I started to enjoy the casual conversation that flowed smoothly between us. The, the conversation took a more serious turn ,and Kaede's tone changed as he made a tactful move towards the purpose of this affair.

'So.. Michiko told me you were curious about us, yes?'

I gave a slight nod.

'But after all these talk, I believe you already have a few possibilities in mind?'

'Erm.. more or less.. but it's not good to jump to conclusions,' I replied earnestly. I didn't want to offend them with something they were not.

'I see…' he leaned back and gave a low laugh. 'But we are a highly secretive organization. At this point of time, I have no wish to divulge information to an outsider.' His voice became gruff and authoritative, a complete opposite form the tone he had been using. It reminded me of the first time I saw Michiko. Their ability to switch personalities so quickly scared me. They could be threatening and heartless one moment, and then sweet and caring the next.

'Er…' I gulped. I didn't know the right way to respond. I had seen things I should not, heard things I should forget. Were they going to dispose of me now? Surely not, right…? I laughed nervously, locking my eyes to the ground, unsure and afraid of what is to come. My initial fear resurfaced. Maybe everything had been a farce. Maybe they had meant to kill me afterall, and were just waiting for the right time and place. I suddenly remembered. Hide said there was a cave nearby, right?

The songs of the cicadas filled the empty silence as Kaede considered for a moment, then changed the subject.

'Are you sure you don't remember anything?' he clarified, a hint of doubt in his voice.

'N-No I can't..?' I squeaked, not daring to meet his eyes.

'Nothing at all? Tell me, what was the last thing you can remember?'

'E-Er..I only remembered waking up in that cotton field…a…and- but..I don't know why I was there,' I was stumbling in my words, shaking with fear but trying hard not to show. However, Kaede was rather persistent in his interrogation.

'And..? Before that?'

'Mmm,,,' I pondered hard but to no avail. It seemed as though my life had only started the moment I woke up that night, for everything before that was beyond my grasp. I exhaled in exasperation. Kaede's gray eyes pierced into mine, searching for signs of deceit.

'Dear, don't be so harsh on the boy. He hasn't done anything wrong and I don't believe he is lying. You're scaring him, you know,' Michiko reminded her husband gently.

'Oh, this has become second nature to me huh. One last thing…'

I can't wait for this little interview to be over. I thought I came here to seek answers, not to be questioned.

'...Is it that you can't remember, you don't want to remember, or that you are afraid to tell us?' he spoke slowly, placing enough emphasis on his words.

Was he testing me? And what's with me not wanting to remember? Nobody would want to forget who they were.

'I… I really can't remember…It's not that I don't want to, but I really can't! I want to remember. Even if it's something that I am better off not knowing, I still want to remember coz it is so…' I started crying. I was surprised at myself for revealing my inner emotions so easily.

'..so frustrating.. not to know even my own name, who my parents and friends were, my personality and worse.. to forget about the people whom I cared for..' I broke down in tears, not bothering to wipe them or disguise my small hiccups as my strong facade broke. This is it. His simple question had unintentionally triggered a wave of emotions within me. Confusion, loss, sadness, uncertainty, and all that internal doubts, worries and frustrations that had plagued my mind. I was emotionally exhausted. Drained. And I didn't know how or what to think anymore. The only thing I could do was to cry.

'There.. there.. we understand, child. Just give yourself a little more time, ne?' Michiko came to my side and embraced me, brushing away my tears. I was a little embarrassed. I was an 18 year old. Guy.

There was another moment of silence on Kaede's part as he thought over the problem deeply, rubbing his chin. Finally, he spoke.

'We.. can help you. We've seen the turmoil you are going through and we want to help. But on one condition. After you've regained your memories, you may choose to, or not to, return to your old life. Should you choose to return, you shall not speak of us to anyone. Not one person.'

'Kaede you don't mean…' Michiko glanced at her husband, her face lined with worry and doubt.

My eyes lit up. That was an easy condition to fulfil.

'And to ensure that your lips are sealed, we'll be binding you with a jutsu that will kill you once you try to convey information about us, whether it's written or whether it was through mind-probing by someone else.' he paused, allowing the information to sink in.

'So, are you still willing to proceed?'

I kept staring at him, dumbfounded. He must be joking right? Why take such lengths to silence me? Especially when I haven't learn of anything of importance yet? Still, the thought of regaining my memories and eluding this emotional torment drew me in like a black hole. I would do anything to get my memories back. Besides, if my past turned out to be something I should run away from, at least I would know who my enemies were. At least….I would know who I was….

I had everything to gain and nothing to lose.

'I'll do it,' I replied, my voice piercing the silence.

Later that night…

I sat in a circle of elaborate symbols incomprehensible to my simple mind. A few candles surrounded me, their wax feeding the flames that illuminated the otherwise dark tent. It was a silent night. The moon hid behind the clouds and even the cicadas fell silent, as if in anticipation of the results I had came for. In front of me lay a dagger which I had to cut my wrists with. It was supposed to be a simple ritual but somehow I grew afraid. Afraid of it going wrong, afraid of the pain I may be experiencing, afraid of my own memories, afraid of the future.

I may regret this later…

Kaede started forming some hand signs, his demeanour calm and collected. With a slam of his right palm onto the ground, he shouted 'Kai!' and the circles of symbols glowed yellow. I took this as the cue to slice my wrist, letting my blood drip freely onto the glowing symbols. At first, nothing happened. Then without warning, a throbbing pain filled my head and I cried out, clamping my ears. The world started to get dark and then upside down as I fell over, heaving deeply. It felt as though someone was tearing my head apart and I screamed. Gradually, the accelerating pain subsided but I grew sleepy. Closing my heavy eyelids, I welcomed the darkness that quickly took over me.


	12. Chapter 11- Empty Dreams

_**The boy's POV**_

I dreamt of a beautiful angel chastising me for my laziness. I couldn't see her face but with long waves of golden hair, wings that looked so soft and a voice so melodious, she HAD to be beautiful. Then I caught a glimpse of several others, laughing and seeming to be having a good time. Then as abruptly, the scene changed again. Someone was telling me a bedtime story, tickling me in my stomach as said something about spiders. The scenes whizzed past me, each barely lasting a minute or two. Someone playing the harp. Someone whining about their work. Fighting with a sword. Trembling with blood on my hands. Fire around me. Standing in front of a dark shadow but felling sorrow instead of fear. A marble floor. Water fountain. White castles and towers….

The dream came to a sudden end and I jerked away, startling the people around me.

'That was fast!' Michiko remarked, approaching me with a wet towel and bandage.

What the hell.

I couldn't make out anything from the senseless dream. It didn't tell me anything I wanted to know. There were no faces, no names, nothing! And what about angels? Ridiculous! Was I just having a mere dream? I thought this was supposed to help me regain my memories!

I turned to Kaede in bewilderment only to see the same confusion reflected in him. Apparently, he had access to my memories as the jutsu caster.

'What's wrong?' Michiko broke the silence. 'Did it not work or….?' she implied the possibility of regaining painful ones.

'We did not see anything… How can that be? We did the jutsu right…' Kaede muttered as he strode over to where I was kneeling and checked the symbols over.

'Did not see anything?' Michiko repeated.

'Actually erm.. we saw a few faceless angels..?' he gave Michiko the you-know look and shrugged.

'Oh…' Michiko trailed off, unsure of how to comfort me.

'I guess it failed then,' I stated the fact sadly, my shoulders dropping in disappointment. A strong wind stirred, threatening to extinguish the flames as they wavered and flickered wildly. I inhaled a slight scent of rain. As the leaves rustled and the trees swayed, thunder rumbled in a distance. I relished in the foreboding sense of the imminent storm. How fitting to have the weather reflect my current sentiments. God must have known how I felt. Look, he's so sad he's going to cry. I comforted myself.

'Eto….' for once, both Kaede and Michiko were at a loss of words. They knew that no amount of sympathetic words could fill the emptiness in my heart.

The night wind blew out the last candle, plunging the tent into darkness.

That night, I couldn't sleep. Tossing and turning in my sleeping bag, I lay wide awake listening to the soft snores of my tent mates and the regular thud-thud of raindrops against the canvas. I replayed the dream over and over again in my mind but no matter how I looked at it, it's just a child's fantasy of angels, joy and happiness. I wondered. Before this, have I been happy and blissful? Or have I always been this miserable, lost child, forsaken by the world? Maybe my hopes and desire for simple happiness had instead manifested itself in the dream earlier. My hopes of being loved, being wanted, being surrounded by people who care for me and above all, to be truly living an existence. I shook my head and laughed softly. Empty dreams indeed. It doesn't matter anymore, does it? Right now, I'm but a lost soul who didn't even know my own name. I got up and drew open the tent flap, allowing the cool wind and slight drizzle to brush against my skin. Hide's words echoed through my mind as I gazed at the night sky.

'You don't have to go back to your past if you can't remember it. You can always live and build a new future here, with us!'

He had said it like it was the easiest thing to do.. .but behind his brilliant smile, I thought I sensed a tinge of sadness, one of empathy and unspoken connection. I looked back at his sleeping form, mouth gaping wide as he snored. He looked secure and carefree, with his arms flung so wide he would be open and defenceless in a surprise attack. Lightning flashed across the sky, a loud clap following after.

 _Were you also like me, Hide?_

 _ **Meanwhile in the clouds…**_

'What the hell, the both of you!' Remiel snapped at Theliel and Rainer.

'That was freaking close. You guys do know that NO ONE is supposed to interfere with Aphaleon's human life, right? And there you are trying to give him dreams about his archangel one.'

'SSSSSHHHH….' Theliel clamped her sister's mouth with her palm while Rainer quickly closed the door.

'Okay Okay we're sorry! We won't do it again, okay? Just don't let Father know about this,' Theliel begged.

Remiel freed herself from Theliel's grasp.

'I can't believe you even got Rainer to do this,' she jerked her head towards Rainer.

'Aphaleon did look really pathetic. I wanted to help, you know…' Rainer tried explaining himself, hoping to get Remiel to understand things in their view.

'And I just didn't want any of us to get into trouble anymore… Losing a brother is hard enough…' Remiel's tone softened.

'It was lucky Aphaleon did not take the dream seriously. If not, there goes the both of you too! For all I know, the next time I look into this crystal ball, I would be searching for three mortals instead of one. Hmph!' Remiel crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks.

'Alright, sorry Rem…'

'We'll cover your duties for a week okay?' Rainer offered.

Theliel stared at her brother. 'Are you serious?'


	13. Chapter 13- Madara

_**The boy's POV**_

'So… what are your plans, child? Michiko and I have already discussed about it and now that it has come to this…' he paused, maintaining eye contact. ' Would you want to salvage for your own survival in the wild, or would you like to join our creed?' my eyes widened at his suggestion.

'To be fair, I'll tell you who we are, and the decision is yours to make.' He took a sip of green tea before continuing. My heart pumped.

'We are a band of mercenaries who earn our living through assassinations and spy work. It is both dirt and ugly work. Dirty because we always stain our hands with the blood of fellowmen. Ugly because we are forced to face the monsters caged within the hearts of our kind. We see firsthand what despicable measures people resort to for power, wealth and status, their faces shamelessly guilt-free as they stand amongst those they've harmed. We see how easily people betray even their closed ones and forsake the lives of others for their own. We see the selfishness, greed and jealousy that breed deceit, despair, vengeance and hatred…' I clenched my fist as I thought of the men who had tried to murder me that night.

'...But above all, one needs courage. To carry out the end of your contract, we have to blind ourselves from the fear on their faces and mute their desperate pleas as we deliver death with a heart of steel. Sometimes, even at the verge of death, these people say things that make my blood boil. Pleas to spare them at the expense of others, to spare them if they gave us money or women. Their arrogance and belittlement of others. These are the people who I kill without qualms. But most of the time, we need the courage to kill innocents, to kill people we know have been wronged.'

'Then, why are you guys still doing it?' I asked innocently. 'Why do something that you think is wrong?' Perhaps the men could be redeemed with Kaede's answer.

'Because… sometimes there is just no right or wrong. Everyone is cooped up in their own reality, entangled in a web of realities created by others. Often, their realities clash. Say, when two countries are at war with each other, it is difficult to determine who is right and who is wrong, for everyone are all victims of war, drawn to act in ways to protect their homeland and survive the ordeal. There is nothing wrong in fighting to survive, but there is also nothing right in surviving by sacrificing others.'

I listened intently to his deep philosophy, brooding over the subject.

'There is so much pain and hatred in this world because we are but men of emotions. We hate to protect love. We seek revenge in the name of justice. But if there was justice in revenge, that same justice will breed only more revenge. If one were to take a step back, one would realize that the hatred and pain are all caught up in this endless cycle, neither with a start nor an end. And that's why those killings and suspicion, those plots against one another and wars between kingdoms, never end. We only have ourselves to blame.'

Somehow, this sad truth about the world I live in unsettled me and I grew uncomfortable from the fluttering pain in my heart.

'There is nothing much we can do about it, though. The cycle of hatred has been triggered, and there's no stopping it now.'

Kaede cleared his throat. 'To be honest, child. I see potential in you. I've seen your courage in facing uncertainties.' he moved back to our original topic. 'So, life lessons aside… after knowing all these, do you still want to join?'

That was straightforward… But deep down in my heart, I already had an answer. Everyone… Hide, Gin, Michiko.. they had treated me like their own even before I was recruited. For the past few days, I lived in simple bliss. The comfort of having people who cared about me, the joy of just being together… like a family I would wish to have…

'You don't have to go back to your past if you can't remember. You can always live and build a new future here, with us!' the image of Hide reaching out for me filled my mind. Again, I thought of the night on the cotton fields. I thought of the men as they held me down, their fingernails digging into my flesh. I thought of how my pleas had fallen on deaf ears and how mercilessly one had stabbed me. How they had chosen to easily forsake my life for theirs. How they took advantage of the weak. A note of resonance struck within me. Kaede was right. Humans are indeed ugly creatures. And I, with no name and no past to look back to, was ready to feel nothing. I will just be another piece in this domino of hatred.

You're right, Hide. It's time for me to move on and live the life your master had given.

'Yes,' A wave of resolution swept over me. No longer will I be deterred by my forgotten past. What is lost, is lost. Regardless of who I might have been, the fact remains that I will never get my life back. What mattered more was my future, something I could create with my own hands. Kaede was taken aback by my prompt response, but he gathered himself rather quickly.

'Very well. On that note, we have to give you a name to call by. A name to signify your new life.' he paused. 'Welcome to Crimson Feathers, Madara.'

Madara? So that was my name? Ma-da-ra.. The name rolled smoothly over my tongue. I liked it. I looked up to face my master.

'Hai, Kaede-sama.'

My new life has just begun.


	14. Chapter 14- Ways Of Assassin

_**Madara's POV**_

For years, I trained hard, learning the ways of an assassin from Master Kaede. Along with Hide, Gin and Hanami, I underwent harsh and testing training that often had us winding up in bruises, cuts and swollen limbs.

 _'Kaede, you don't have to be so harsh on the kids. I think they're doing well already,'_

 _'Don't have to be so harsh? Nothing is too harsh! They need to be prepared to face anything when they're on their own. Hanami! Focus! Gin, you too! Your shurikens are not hitting the target!'_

 _I glanced at their target board. Their shurikens were just slightly off the bull's eye. I thought I saw a tear in Hanami's eye as she let out a desperate sob. We have been throwing shurikens for three hours now. It was understandable for one to tire out and lose focus._

 _'At least let them rest for a while… they've been training for quite some time….' Michiko suggested._

 _'No. No resting until they can prove to me they deserve it,'_

It was like this almost everyday. We had to endure trainings that served to stretch us beyond our limits, to the point where I sometimes thought them to be rather abusive. Master Kaede ensured that we trained everyday, irregardless of the weather. Even when we were shifting camps, he had us train along the way or even during the night.

 _Thud! Kaede struck Hide hard, sending him sprawling across the field. The three of us winced as we watched from the sides, our clothes soaked from the rain and our bodies shivering in cold. Hamami sneezed as Gin rubbed his nose and sniffed. For a while, Hide lay motionless, dark bruises forming on his cheek and arm. His tired body was already full of the same bruises and red swellings. Slowly, he raised his head and got up shakily on fours, looking as if he would collapse any moment. This was perhaps the 50th time in the morning Kaede had sparred with him. Our master strode towards Hide. Stop it! Hide is going to die at this rate! What is Kaede-sama thinking? Furthermore in this weather! I thought of the time when Kaede had once offered me tea to warm me up in such mornings. Tsk._

 _'Stand up.'_

 _Hide made to do as he was told but his right leg gave way and he ended up kneeling on the ground instead._

 _'I said, STAND UP!' Kaede ordered._

 _It took Hide a great deal of effort before he wobbled to his feet._

 _'Now go rest,' Kaede said softly. He offered his arm to Hide for support as they made their way towards us. Kaede eyed us, deciding who he would train next._

 _'Madara, you're next!'_

 _I took in a deep breath and gulped._

There was no escaping from Kaede's torturous trainings as he never seemed to run out of things to teach. Utterly relentless in imparting his skills to his disciples, Kaede had us trained in everything, from taijutsu and ninjutsu, to weapon use in archery, swordfighting, shuriken throwing and the like, and even strategy and planning.

'An assassin must be a master at everything. Your proficiency in both close and distant combat should be a given, and it is definitely nothing to be proud about. Other than possessing strength and stamina, one must also learn how to think and strategize. A strong fighter may outlast someone of a weaker physique, but will never outwit a clever fighter. We can't just barge into enemy territory without a plan. Vast amount of energy and time will have to be invested into knowing your enemy. To know their strengths and weakness, their habits and routine. To know about the floor plan and surroundings of the target area. This way, one would be able to easily utilize the surroundings to his advantage in times of emergency and escape. But most importantly, one must be a flexible thinker. In fact, the ability for an assassin to process the situation and think on his feet is perhaps the most crucial factor in his survival. Circumstances change. We need to know how to tweak adversities into our favour and adapt the changes into our existing plans. Above all, we need to be prepared. For anything.'

Kaede-sama taught us to read maps that were both rural and urban in nature, and had us practice how to strategize by giving us mock missions with the maps. All the time, he drilled us incessantly in combat, increasing our strength and stamina as he said we should, and at the same time, sharpening our perception, battle sense and fighting instincts. But through it all, none of us complained. We understood the rationale and importance of the trainings and so, aching with pain and choking on tears, we would shakily get back on our feet. This was the only way to become stronger. This was the only way to ensure our own survival. We have to depend on no one but ourselves.

 _'Madara! You're open!'_

 _Shit. I instinctively brought my boken in front of me only to have it deflected sharply out of my grasp._

 _'OW!' The impact caused me to fall roughly onto the grass, my boken flung a few meters away from me. There goes my weapon. I'm screwed. I rubbed my arm, flexing my fingers to get the numbness out of my hands. Kaede sure struck me hard. A shadow fell upon me and I looked up to see my master staring disapprovingly down at me._

 _'You are making the same mistake again! Be more aware of your surroundings! In such fights, you MUST know where each and every enemy is at all times!'_

 _Easier said than done. I only have one pair of eyes!_

 _'Do you mean to say something?' Kaede growled._

 _'It's not fair…It's four against one!' I complained._

 _Kaede hit my head with the sides of his palm, karate-stye._

 _'We can't choose our circumstances, can we?'_

 _I groaned. To some extent, he was right. We had to be prepared for anything, like a surprise attack or an ambush. I sighed and got up slowly, my limbs screaming in protest._

 _'Resume!' Kaede barked. Before I even got to my boken, they were all charging towards me once more._

 _'M-matte!' Too late._

 _'And one more thing. Out there, nobody waits for anyone else. Do or die. Got it?'_

 _Ite…. They got my stomach and knees this time._

 _'Resume!'_


End file.
